


a glass of soju

by js25



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jisung coming of age, Jisung legal, M/M, NCT Dream drunk, Sad Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js25/pseuds/js25
Summary: jisung is finally an adult now. he is actually excited for what's coming later, they, the 7 dream members will be drinking sojus to celebrate jisung's legality.
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	a glass of soju

jisung is finally an adult now. he is actually excited for what's coming later, they, the 7 dream members will be drinking sojus to celebrate jisung's legality.

it will be the first time the group will drink together with the members being complete. last year they drank but without jisung, and jisung hated and wanted for the year to pass by as soon as possible.

"you're finally an adult now," jaemin sighs,  
"is that a bad thing hyung?" he asks, afraid of what jaemin is thinking causing him to sigh like that.  
"nope, not at all." he says giving him a reassuring smile patting his shoulder lightly.

"so, maknae. are you ready for your first soju drink later?" chenle teases, putting an arm round jisung's shoulders taking him away from jaemin, who only looks at them.

"when will mark come? we still need to go grocery shopping," renjun says,  
"it's okay i can do the grocery shopping." jaemin insists enthusiastically,  
"then i'll go with you hyung," says jisung grabbing his coat.

the both went to the nearest mart and got whatever thing they needed, there weren't many people around so not bringing their manager was a fine for them.

"hyung, how many bottles should we buy?" jisung asked,  
"just a dozen of them should be fine." jaemin say, "okay," said jisung grabbing the packed soju with him.

"should we buy some chips?" jaemin asks, jisung nodded which jaemin find oddly cute.

after paying for their foods they went back to the dorms, jaemin was struggling to carry the two full bags in his two arms and he was shocked when jisung stole it from him carrying the two heavy bags as if they were like papers.

jaemin was taken aback, jisung was walking in front away from him now as he stares at jisung's back he remembers the gift he had with him, he got the ring from his pockets and geniunely stared on it for a minute and went running to jisung when he realized jisung was far away from him now.

he grabbed the other bag from jisung.

"i could've carried the two bags all the way from here though hyung, you shouldn't have grabbed it from me, haha." jisung says giggling at the now jaemin that struggles to carry the foods that were in the bag that was ripped.

"oh you two arrived surely early," renjun sassed,  
"sorry, we had to pick up the foods jaemin hyung accidentally dropped," jisung says.

when the night came, they hurdled at the rooftop with the drinks and foods in the table in front of them.

jisung  
jaemin | chenle  
haechan | renjun  
mark | jeno  
*this'll be the set-up*

"our jisung has finally grown to be an adult," haechan dramatically starts, he poured a soju in a glass, "this means i can pour a glass for you now and you can freely drink it," as he offers the glass to jisung.

he gladly accepted it and drank it in one go, attaining a concerned look on jaemin.

"aigo, you don't need no worries now that our maknae is finally an adult." haechan says playfully patting jaemin's shoulder.

"jisung-ah, chenle did this too last year and you too will accept 7 full glasses of soju poured by us each as we give you some message or something like that," mark says, jisung only nodded.

since mark was the oldest of them 7, he started first.  
he pours a soju in a glass and says, "being an adult is simply a good and a sad thing, good cause you'll finally enjoy what you want to be without having limits and sad because you will never be the same age as you are last year. kidding aside i hope you had fun being a teenager with you being on our side. fighting, jisung-ah," he says as he gives a bracelet and a glass of soju to jisung.

"what's this? oh, oh! this was the bracelet i was looking at, hyung, you didn't have to. thank you though." he says admiring the bracelet given by mark and then later drank the glass of soju.

"next up, jeno lee!" haechan hypes,  
"jisung pwarrk! our maknae finally have grown, anyways as you might see from me, from us nothing much really have changed except for the fact you can stay up even after 10 outside our dorm," with his speech, he earned boos and undying laughter from the members, he was indeed tipsy. jeno gave the soju to jisung to which jisung immediately drinks.

"as i've said from years ago, nothing much really changed except for the fact that you can drink sojus freely now," renjun says,

"i can feel no sincerity in that message at all hyung," jisung says and drinks the soju after, "haechan hyung?" jisung says, getting a bit tipsy now.

"jisung-ah, you know i treat you and chenle as my little brother right, i'm just beyond happy now that my little brothers are finally at legal age, we can finally drink together now, ahhhhh!!!" with that jisung drank the glass as soon as haechan handd it to him.

"yoooo~ jisung pwarrrk, since you're an adult now we can finally have a drink together, and tell our worries to each other until we both feel okay, oh you should come at my place tomorrow, we could play with daegal." chenle says, "i will, after my appointment from the hospital,"

"finally jaeminz," haechan says,  
"jisungieeeee~~~" he starts pinching jisung's adorable cheeks which he always does, "ugh, so cute."

"our jisung has finally reached the age of legality. now, since you're finally legal don't always go drinking beers and liqours okay? also this does not mean that i won't baby you anymore because to me you are still a child that needs to be taken care of. i love you, jisung oppa," the last few words made the dreamies cringe specially since jaemin leaned over to jisung and hugged him. he gave his glass of soju to jisung and jisung drank it.

when jisung put his hands down under the table, jaemin the urge to slip in the ring and put it on jisung's ring finger. jisung looks at him questionably and jaemin just smiles at him.

they had few more drinks until jisung was wasted, literally wasted,  
jaemin was sober now since he didn't drink much and the others were tipsy.

since jisung was very drunk he started to act more clingy than he'd ever been during vlive's. he started hugging the members one by one.

"really, i'm really lucky to have hyungs like you guys," jisung says.

he went to mark and said, "hyung, thank you for everything," and he kissed mark's cheeks, he also did it to all the members except one.

jaemin.

morning came and jisung whinced from the pain he suffers on his head due to the soju he dranked last night.

"you still need to rest, i know your head hurts," jaemin says,  
jisung couldn't tell but jaemin seems different today, well maybe not, maybe his head hurts so bad it affects how he perceived people around him.

jaemin went out and minutes after he came back with a soup with him,  
"for your hangover," jaemin says and leaves the room.

yup. somethings is definitely up with jaemin hyung today.

have i done something stupid last night? - he messages his best friend chenle, to which chenle replies with: i only know you kissed us one by one last night, why? what's up?

"i did what?!" jisung almost shouts, being embarassed for what he'd done last night.

wait- you kissed us all except for jaemin hyung. for the record you only kissed us on our cheeksー oh wait, i think you kissed jeno's foot too - he receives another message from chenle.

so jisung kissed all the members, wait all the members except jaemin.

"jaemin-hyung..." at the same time jaemin entered their shared bedroom,  
"yeah? you called?" jisung shakes his head, he wonder why jaemin's not babying him like he used to.

"did i do something hyung?" jisung asks,  
"no," jaemin shuts, "then why? why are you being cold to me? it's like i've something wrong to you," jisung says in the verge of crying.

jaemin hurriedly went to him, "no, no don't cry baby you didn't do anything i was just being immature. sorry for treating you coldly," he says holding jisung in his arms.

"i was just upset," both of them are now lying in jisung's bed jaemin is still holding him in his arms, "what did i do to make you upset hyung?" jisung asks looking up at jaemin.

"you k- never mind,"  
"is this about the kiss?" jisung asks, jaemin shyly nods,  
"hyung, i- i didn't kiss you because i was afraid, afraid i might not control myself and kiss you in the lips," jisung says, now sitting down.

"then do it." jaemin commands sitting as well facing the now red jisung.  
"do what?" he plays dumb, "kiss me," jaemin says, "or should i just kiss you?" getting an inch nearer at jisung which made jisung flutter.

jaemin steals a kiss from jisung and walks out of the bedroom,  
jisung followed suit, "jisung-ah," he was grabbed by jeno and jeno asked, "do you have foot fetish?" jeno asks, concerned.

"hyung!" jisung shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> woohooo  
> anyways i got the idea from the recent sungchenhyuck vlive with daegal.


End file.
